An Exchange Student
by Lovie-chan
Summary: The series is now FINISHED! Thanx to all the ppl who have reviewed. I'm glad you liked the story. Maybe life in Hong Kong is better for S&S than Japan. ReadnReview!
1. Prologue

Hi guys. This is like my first fic that I've published so don't get mad if it's not that good. Please email me at [sakuralover2004@hotmail.com][1] if you want to contact me directly. Otherwise, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue. 

Prologue

"Are you sure you are ready for this? Do you really want to leave your family for a year to another country?" Touya asked Sakura as she was packing. She is going to be an exchange student of HuaFen High School.

"I'm sure. They have some of the best programs for archeology and history. If I want to be the best, I must learn from the best," Sakura answered as she was packing her bags.

"But why HONG KONG of all places?" Touya asked. He knew the terrible ending between her and the brat.

"Because that's where the school is located, baka," Sakura said. She knew what her brother meant.

Flashback to 5 years ago

"Dear Sakura,

I'm sorry I have to leave so hastily, but my family needs me and I have to take my responsibility. I wish you would lead a wonderful life years to come and maybe one day we might even see each other again. 

Good-bye,

Syaoron."

The brown hair girl broke down crying in a black hair girl's arm. 

"He didn't even say good-bye in person, Tomoyo. He didn't even say good-bye."

"It's okay Sakura. It's going to be okay."

End Flashback

"I know, but what if you see the little brat again?" Touya asked. He thought maybe saying this outloud would stop her. But he doubts it. Ever since, Sakura had devoted herself to be the perfect person. She became the head cheerleader, straight A student, and she constantly help around the house and her friends. She is consider the most popular and eligible in her school, yet she had only went out on several dates and nothing serious. Touya knew deep inside her heart, she still thought about him and was afraid to get hurt again. 'If I ever lay my eyes on that brat again, I will personally make sure he does not see the light of day again.' Touya thought angrily.

"Well then he would be right," Sakura replied without emotion. She trained herself to be emotionless when it comes to THAT subject. It took time but she perfected it around her friends and family. Besides, there are not maybe people that knew Syaoron. She finished packing her bag. 

****

An amber hair boy was in his room doing some school reading when he felt an aura of the cherry blossom.

'Don't kid yourself, Syaoron. She's never going to come back again. There is just no possible way," deep inside, he wish he would just see her again. His life around school and his clan had been stressful. He had completed his training just a year ago. But he had to be 18 before he is allowed to be the leader. Now his life is easy street. Yet never a day, he didn't thought about her. 'It just wasn't meant to be.' He thought gravely. 

Hi, this is just the prologue, everything else should come soon. Please r&r :)

   [1]: mailto:sakuralover2004@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1

Hi, I am back!!!! With a new chapter, hope you guys liked the prologue and enjoy your reading!!

'' Thoughts

"" Dialogue

***** Time had passed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

An Exchange Student

Chapter 1: New friends and a new life. 

Knock, knock. A girl with purple-tinted black hair opened the door. She wore a HuaFen Basketball T-shirt and shorts on this cool spring day. She had dark brown eyes and rosy lips. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had obviously been working out. 

"Are you Samantha Chen?" Sakura asked politely in Chinese. She had been studying Chinese ever since she determined to be an archeologist and attend the finest school in that field. 

"Hi, you must be Sakura Kinomoto. It's lovely to see you. Yes, I'm Samantha Chen, but people call me Sam. Please come in," Sam said as she helped Sakura with her luggage. (assume everything is spoken in Chinese unless noted). "I hope you won't mind sharing this apartment with me. There's really no one else but you and me. Sometimes my friends come but that's really it." She said as she led Sakura into their rooms. It was a large room with a bunk bed. There are two desks, one with computer and one doesn't, some drawers and a HUGE closet full of clothes. The wall is full of basketball, soccer, field hockey, and swim trophy, ribbons, and awards. "It's not much but I hope you'll like it."

"It's wonderful. But what about your parents?" Sakura asked as she started to unpack her boxes into empty drawers and space. 

"Oh, they are always traveling on business. So I have my own place. Good thing Hong Kong kids don't need a legal guardian when they are 16." Sam said as she helped Sakura unpack. 

"So are you on the basket ball team at HuaFen?" Sakura asked, noticing her outfit. 

"Oh, right now I'm the co-captain of the soccer and basketball. Our soccer team is the best. Undefeated since 3 years ago. I play field hockey in the fall and swim in the summer. But soccer is truly my sport. Do you do anything back in Japan?" Sam asked, trying to get to know Sakura.

"Oh, I'm a cheerleader all seasons long. Do you have a cheerleading team there?" Sakura asked. 

"Of course, I'll introduce you to the captain tomorrow. I'll go order us some pizza for dinner. Is cheese pizza okay with you?" 

"Sure, thanks."

*****

Monday at lunch in the cafeteria. 

"Sakura, how was your mourning?" Sam asked as she led her around to her table. The cafeteria was packed with people so they had quite a long road to go. 

"History and Japanese were the best. Math was okay but Chinese is really hard, even if I'm just in level 5. I can't wait till Archeology class this afternoon."

"Don't' worry. A lot of people here are from other countries for its great archeology program. Maybe people are in level 1 Chinese so don't worry about. Enjoy." Sam then pointed out her friends from far apart. 

"The red-head's name is Melissa. She's the captain of field hockey and co-cap b-ball. The one beside her, the blond, is Michael and also her long time boyfriend. They've been going out since forever. He's from the US and is the captain of boy's b-ball and plays defense. The guy next to him with the highlighted brown hair is Brad. He's a sweetie and he's the goalie of the soccer team. The guy across from him with the dirty blond hair is Cameron. He's really a player and is the football captain and plays midfield. The girl next to him with light brown but dyed to blond hair is Hanna. She's a real heartbreaker and is the captain of dance team. Roger is on the other side of Cameron and really likes to suck up to him. He's from Africa and is also a football player. The head cheerleader and the soccer co-cap don't seem to be here yet. They are probably under a bleacher making out. They've been going out for a couple of weeks now. I'll introduce you to them when they come." Sam said as she led her in front of her friends. Even with all the info on the people, Sakura still felt a little uneasy. Sam sat down beside Brad while Cameron insisted on Sakura sitting beside him. 

"What brings such a fair lady into our presence?" Cameron said as he kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed a little as she sat down. Roger, Brad, and Michael greeted shyly. Melissa immediately offered to help Sakura around school but Hanna give Sakura a look of dislike. 

As the group casually started talking about classes and the newest gossip, Brad suddenly said. "The star couple is here." Sakura turned around and saw….

Syaoron and Meiling were working their way through the crowd after just having Chinese 11 together. He felt this familiar aura around him all mourning, but he hasn't told Meiling about it yet. He and Meiling started going out a few months ago after his 1 millionth lecture from his mother and elders and some other relative of sorts. He decided to cave in. He was going to marry her anyway so why not get use to it now. Syaoron loved Meiling dearly as a sister but couldn't give her the love she wanted. Meiling was ecstatic when Syaoron asked her out. She said it was the best day of her life. Syaoron couldn't bear to hurt her. 

Now an old feeling had came with this aura. 'It couldn't possibly be.' Syaoron thought. 'just let it go and have a good lunch with your friends.'

"The star couple is here," Brad said, as it was the usual greeting for them since they started going out. A brown hair girl turned around. 

"Sakura!" Syaoron said suddenly, dead stopping in his tracks. Meiling was so surprised that she dropped her books. 

"What are you doing here?" Meiling asked, still in surprise mode.

"Hi, you guys know each other? Cool," Michael said. 

"Sakura, Li's my co-cap in soccer and Meiling's the head cheerleader," Sam added. The last statement surprised Sakura. 

"Hi, Meiling and Syaoron." Sakura said, trying to hide her uneasiness. 

"Hello Sakura," Meiling said. It's not that she didn't like Sakura. Sakura's a likable person. It's just that she might be the one who could steal away Syaoron even after all these years.

Syaoron and Meiling sat together beside Sam. 

"It's nice to see you again," Syaoron finally found something to say. He was working hard to stop a blush from creeping up. 

Sakura paused for a moment on what seems like an eternity to Syaoron. Everyone thought she was processing the Chinese but she was really thinking about what to say. 

"I wish I could say the same," Sakura answered in Japanese. Only Syaoron and Meiling understood. Syaoron felt he had been hit with a ton of weight. 

"I have to go to my classes to get some of the work that I need. I'll see you guys around," Sakura said in Chinese as she stood up. No one knew what just happened. 

"Do you want me to walk you?" Cameron offered as he stood up besides her. 

'Don't go with him Sakura, don't go with him,' Syaoron secretly thought but no such luck.

"Sure, that would be really helpful, thank you" Sakura said. They left the table together. 

"So you guys know each other?" Roger said. 

"Duh!" Hanna said with more dislike. She always wanted Syaoron for herself and is really mad at Meiling. Now comes another who knew Syaoron from before. 

"How did you guys knew each other?" Sam asked. 

"Long story," Syaoron said. "I have to go to Physics early to set up a lab. I'll see you guys later," Syaoron said as he left.

"oooooooooooooohhhhhhhh," the group teased.

"Stop it," Meiling snapped. "This is not the best subject to talk about around him."

"Why not?" Roger asked. He was truly stupid. 

"Just because," Meiling retorted. 

*****

'Oh, no!" Sakura thought as she opened her locker after her last class. 'I forgot to ask Sam for a key to the apartment.' "Excuse me," Sakura said as a boy pass by her. The boy was awed that someone as beautiful as Sakura was talking to him. "Do you know where the soccer team practice?"

"A..at the …practice…f..f..field behind the sch….school," the boy stuttered. He was wearing these huge black-frame glasses and short pants with suspenders. 

"Thanks," Sakura said. She walked toward the soccer field. 

From far off, she could see Sam the mist of the soccer players since she was the only girl on the team. She could see that she was playing one on one with a defensive player and a goalie. On the other side, an amber hair boy was doing the same thing. The rest of the team was just running drills. Sakura silently awed. That was a great way to run a team. This way, everyone gets some attention to work on his or her personal needs. 

"Sakura!" Brad called. He was the goalie of the closer goal. Syaoron and the defensive player also stopped. Sakura went down to the field. Sam, Cameron and Michael were all present when Sakura reached Syaoron and Brad. 

"What are you doing here?" Brad asked, giving Sakura shy smile. Cameron, on the other hand, completely pushes everyone aside to talk to Sakura. 

"What a beautiful lady like you doing watching our horrendous practice?" He said as he kissed Sakura's hand again. 

"Keep away from her," Syaoron said suddenly, unable to control his anger. He will not allow Cameron to hurt Sakura as he does with other girls. 

Sakura blushed. 'What does he meant was that?'

"What's your problem? I thought you already had a girl," Cameron retaliated. The guys doesn't like each other very much. 

"I think he meant to keep your sweaty self away so Sakura won't run with disgust," Sam said. "It's really not that effective to impress a lady when you are dripping with sweat." The rest of the team laughed. Cameron, to Sakura's surprise, kept his cool. It's like he expected Sam's retaliation.

"Then I shall meet milady some other time when I am properly attired," Cameron said, flashing Sakura with a 1000-volt smile. Sakura blushed a little under the crowd but Syaoron thought different. 

'Sakura, don't fall under his spell. You don't want to get hurt like some others before you. Don't be stupid'

"What are you doing here? You're disturbing practice," Syaoron said. Even though he didn't mean it, it came out coldly. 

Sakura felt someone just slapped her. A part of her knew she loved Syaoron but she had convinced herself that she was over him. Now, it's like they've never been friends before. They've never been through all the card capturing together. 'It's like I'm a stranger.' Sakura thought. Sakura didn't know how to reply. She fought to control her tears. 

"Oh, how dumb of me," Sam said, slapping her forehead. "I forgot to give you a key." Sam saw Sakura's hurt by Syaoron remark that she didn't know how to answer. Sam walked over to her bag and brought out a Guess necklace key chain with a silver key on it. "Do you mind to make another copy of the key? There's a key store behind the building." 

Sakura nodded and left with the key. She ran as fast as her legs can carry her. From a distance, she heard the whistle and Sam and Syaoron orders to keep practicing. 

*****

Sam and Sakura sat down at a table consist of everyone but Melissa and Michael. Sam sat beside Hanna and Sakura beside Cameron again. Everyone made a point to say hi and they started to gossip about where Melissa and Michael might be. Syaoron and Sakura stayed out of that conversation. In fact, they weren't talking at all. 

"Oh, today's Friday. What are we going to do tonight?" Sam asked. It turns out that it's a tradition that the group hangs out every Friday night. 

"Oh, my house. We could grill what Melissa and Michael are were doing at lunch then," Cameron said. Everyone seemed to agree.

"I don't think my parents are going to let us in our house any time soon after what happened last time," Hanna said. "And we are never allowed to go to Syaoron's house."

"More like mansion," Brad said. "It's huge."

"You've been there before?" Hanna asked. "I thought it was forbidden."

"Oh no, just passed by before," Brad answered. "We really need a tour of your home you know?"

"Well, we are constantly flooded with guests so it's not really convinent for my mom," Syaoron said, even though it wasn't true. People aren't allowed to know where the Li Clan is. 

"Are you coming to the gathering?" Cameron asked Sakura.

"I don't' know. I have lots of homework and I still need to unpack a few things," Sakura didn't' really want to go. The group urged and persuaded her. 

"She will go if she has the time," Meiling said in Sakura's aid. "Now will you all stop bothering her like a bunch of little kids?" The group didn't say anything about the party after that. 

*****

"I know you don't really like most of my friends," Sam said to Sakura in her room. Sam was changing for the party. 

"No, they are wonderful. And they are really, really…."

"I just want you to know that you don't have to hang out with us if you don't want to. I just wanted you to hang with my crowd because it's easier on the both of us. We would get to know each other better that way. And we could have more to talk about. This is a perfect opportunity for you to know them." Sam said as she slipped into a pair of faded jeans shorts and an orange tube top. 

'What could it hurt? I might get to know these people better, why not?' "Okay, I guess," Sakura said. Even though she knew she would meet Syaoron there. 'There are other people there. I just don't have to take to him. It's not like I'm still in love with him.' 'But you are." A little voiced in Sakura's head said. 

Sam interrupted her thoughts. "Let's go. It's already 8:40. We have to be there by 9."

*****

After all the little talks and a movie, the gang decided to play truth or dare. 

"Truth or dare, Meiling," Melissa said. 

"Truth."

Melissa already had an idea in mind. "Tell us, which base have you gone with Syaoron?"

Sakura's heart jumped. The group huddled closer to Meiling. 

"None," Syaoron answered for Meiling. 

"Now, now, the question's for Meiling, not for you," Cameron said. "Or are you afraid of the truth?"

"The answer is none," Meiling answered. The group was a bit skeptical. Sakura's heart slowed down a little. 'Why do I care?' 'Because you still care about him' 'no I don't' 'yes you do' but Hanna broke her thoughts by asking Sakura truth or dare. Sakura hesitated a little. There were some pretty dangerous dare performed and she wasn't sure she's up for that. 

"Truth." 

"Hanna didn't even pause when she asked, "What's your true relationship with Syaoron?" Syaoron was drinking so he spilled some water. 

"Scared?" Brad asked. Syaoron ignored him.

"What do you mean by true relationship?" Sakura asked.

"I mean are you guys just friends back when you guys knew each other or is there something more?" Hanna asked. 

Sakura's eyes caught Syaoron's. They stared at each other for a while. 'What was I to him? What AM I to him?' She broke off the eye contact with Syaoron to answer the question. 

"Just friends," Sakura said. "Maybe not even that." 

Syaoron's heart felt someone just stabbed him. 'How can she think that? After all we've been through. After all the time I protected him, cherished him, loved her.' 'You still love her now.' A little voice said in his head. Syaoron didn't want to think anymore. 

Hanna was going to ask more when Cameron stopped her. "She have answered the question so don't bother anymore. Syaoron, truth or dare?"

"Dare." All the boy had chose dare. Cameron thought about it for a while. Every had been whispering ideas in his ears but he decided to use Sam's idea. He put pieces off papers in a hat.

"Syaoron, I dare you to kiss the girl whose name is drawn out of this hat," Cameron dared. "Of course, Meiling's name is not in there. That would be too easy. The whole point of this is to see if dare to do this in front of your girlfriend." The group grinned. 

"You are evil, Sam," Syaoron said. 

"How do you it's her idea?" Brad asked. 

"No one is as evil as she is," Syaoron simply said. He put his hand in the hat and drew out a piece of paper. Cameron took it as people gathered around him. 

"The lucky girl is…." Cameron waited for special effects. The group drum-rolled. Then, his face fell.

"Sakura." He said softly. 

Syaoron's head swung around and met Sakura's eyes. The room quieted. Sakura's and Syaoron's heart jumped. 

Will they kiss? Or will Sakura be too hurt to accept Syaoron? Or will Syaoron be too loyal to Meiling and his family to follow his heart? 

Hope you liked this Chapter. Email your comments to me at [sakuralover2004@hotmail.com][1] if fido's giving you any trouble. R&R!!!!!!! :)

   [1]: mailto:sakuralover2004@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 2

Hi!!!!!!!! Hope ya'll liked the last chapter! Thanx to those who have reviewed. 

Disclaimer: I think you all know what I'm going to say. 

Chapter 2 Headaches and heartaches 

A million years seems to have passed by until someone spoke again. 

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Sakura," Cameron said. He didn't like to push his newest interest into the arms of a rival. 

"No, she have to," Sam pushed. "We can't let Syaoron go so easily."

"But it's not her dare," Hanna returned. 

"But it is Syaoron's. Melissa's right. We can't let Syaoron off so easily. Sakura chose to play this game. She has to see it all the way through," Melissa said. 

"Why don't we ask Sakura?" Brad finally suggested the obvious. 

Sakura blushed. Her rational told her not to do it. That it will only bring more pain. It will only lead to painful memories. He belongs with Meiling. Don't get your hope up by a stupid meaningless dare. But her heart told her otherwise. It's a chance to know how he feels about you. A kiss would tell it all. He was always there for me. He must have cared somehow. 

Flashback 

"Sakura duck!" Syaoron said as he pushed Sakura out of the way of an oncoming card.

Another flashback

"Are you okay?" Syaoron said as he picked the injured Sakura off the ground in his arms.

Another one

Syaoron screamed in pain as he was shielding Sakura from the card with his body. 

Need I say?

"Force, know my plight, release the light! Lighting!" Syaoron said hit the Thunder with his lightning.

END

"I…I…" Sakura stuttered. She didn't know what she wanted. 

"Then it's decided," Michael said. 

"Yep, she didn't reject the idea, therefore, she must be okay with it," Sam said. 

"But she never said yes," Cameron pointed out. He couldn't believe the Dare backfired on him. 

"But she never said no," Melissa pointed out. She gave Syaoron a push in Sakura's direction. "Now go do your dare." 

Syaoron looked into the emerald green eyes, as if he was asking for permission. Sakura understood it. For some reason, she did, like a connection. Syaoron understood it too. He moved forward, toward Sakura. Sakura could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Her temperature rises. All this is going one while the group is arguing.

The two lips now, inches away. They could feel each other's breath. 'her sweet cheery blossom scent,' 'his wonderful mind rousing sand wood smell.' 

Their lips touched. Sakura felt the most wonderful feeling in earth, as if this moment was meant to be. All the thoughts vanished. Just want to stay like this forever. In his arms. 

Syaoron felt like keeping Sakura in his arms forever, just standing there, kissing, forever protecting her. 

The rest of the group felt silent, the kiss broke off. Both people now flushed with the color red on their faces. 

"Enjoyed the kiss?" Michael teased. Brad and him laughed. 

"Like cheating in front of your girl?" Brad was still laughing. Syaoron's death glare silenced him. No one else said anything else.

"It's not like I wanted this. Cameron dared me to do it," Syaoron simply said. Sakura felt she had just been slapped in the face and kicked heart. She fought to control her tears. Syaoron looked emotionless, or so to everyone else. 

"Like you two didn't enjoy it," Melissa snickered. Sam kicked her in the shins. 

"Shut up," she whispered to Melissa. "We should all just move on now. How about if we just talk?"

"I haven't got a turn yet!" Hanna complained. No one cared. People agreed. They knew there were obviously something wrong after that Dare. Sakura excused herself to use the bathroom. 

Tears tickled down Sakura's cheeks. 'It meant nothing to him. I mean nothing to him. If that's the way he feels, that's the way I'm going to feel.' 'But you can't' 'shut up, I can pretend'

Sakura re did her make up to make sure that no one knew she had cried. She went to face her friends with a fake smile plastered on her face.

When Sakura came back from the bathroom, the gang was talking about how well the soccer and the cheerleading teams might do in the city divisions. 

"With Syaoron, we shouldn't have any problem at all," Hanna praised Syaoron.

"Wait a minute, he's no the only one on the team. Right Brad?" Cameron complained. He disliked all the attention Syaoron had with all the girls, even though he doesn't like Hanna at all. 

"Definitely, and are you forgetting the captainS?" Brad emphasized the s. Hanna just shrugged it off. 

Sakura sat down beside Sam and Brad. "Soccer is a team sport. The skill of the entire team and the ability to cooperate with each other is far more important than individual strength," Sakura stated. 

"Hear, hear," Melissa agreed. 

"But we have to acknowledge the works of the captains. They are the hearts of the team. They led the team, and every team needs a leader." Michael pointed out.

"But we should acknowledge BOTH captains, not just one," Melissa replied. 

"It's okay guys. I don't really mind being Syaoron's second in words. Because I know it's me that actually led the team rather than him," Sam said, half joking.

Syaoron smiled a little. "What can I say? Women these days all have a mind of their own. They are so cunning that they make you think their way, if you are not smart enough."

"Bullshit, only men pretend they are the victims of a relationship," Sam replied harshly. 

"ooh, captains' fight. This should be more interesting than cat fights," Cameron smiled. 

"Shut up," Meiling snapped. 

"How do you think the cheerleaders will do this year?" Melissa said loudly, signaling a conversation change. 

"I don't know. We need someone who knew what they are doing. All of the girls got the skills, but they need to have the experience. Most of the veterans graduated," Meiling said. "There are just a few left. The new people get nervous too easily."

"Tell them don't practice at all the day before a competition. Take them shopping for something relaxing. Then go through the routine once before you have to go up. It should ease them after knowing that they can do it well without a day's practice." Sakura advised. 

"That's a good idea," Meiling thanked Sakura. 

"Oh, Sakura, I thought you wanted to be on a cheerleading team too," Sam said, suddenly remembered that Sakura was once a cheerleader. 

"I don't know. It takes a lot of time and I think I should concentrate on my class more."

"Come on, the classes here is really nothing. People don't even pay attention and we still get good grades. I think you should do something a bit more in your free time. The colleges like extracurricular activities on your resume," Melissa said. 

Sakura wasn't sure, everyone tried to convince her. Everyone but Hanna and Meiling. 

"Even though I believe dancers are better than cheerleaders but since there's no sports for girls in the spring, I am a cheerleader myself. And I have to say not everyone can be a cheerleader, you have to have grace and skills. We don't just scream and look pretty." Hanna commented arrogantly. "You have to try out like everyone else. And I don't believe there's an empty position on the team."

"Can't you just make up position? I mean it doesn't really matter if you have one more," Cameron said. 

"FYI, it does matter. Our routines are designed for a certain amount of people and we can't have one more than necessary," Meiling said. "Sorry Sakura." 

"It's okay, I don't really think I have time anyway. The courses here are very different from what I learn in Japan."

*****

From then on, Sakura befriended with Cameron, Brad, Melissa, and Sam. She was however, very distant from Hanna, Michael, Meiling, and Syaoron. Even though she puts on a pretty face for the world everyday, inside, she was as sad as she was in Japan. Sometimes, she regretted coming here, having no one to confide in, no one who knows who I really am, and worst of all, having to face him everyday. 

*****

It's been three weeks since the last party. Sakura found out that the classes were relatively easy as Cameron said they were. She had lots of free time everyday so she wandered Hong Kong while her friends are at practices. One day, she was watching some of the home videos that Tomoyo put together before she came to Hong Kong. None of them was about Clow cards since they thought it would be dangerous if her roommate saw it. Sam came home with some Mexican food and announced that the gang was coming to here around 8.

"That's nice," Sakura simply said. She didn't attend any of the parties after the first one. She thought it was way to shallow and too hard for her to see Syaoron with Meiling. 

"I know you don't really like some of them. I don't particularly like Hanna and Meiling either, but we hang with the same people so it's something we can't help. I want you to be one of us but I can't really force you to stay for tonight if you don't want to," Sam said sincerely. Even Sakura thought she was shallow at times, she possesses an honesty that Sakura admires.

"No, I'll stay," Sakura gulped. 

8 o'clock soon arrived and the gang poured into the apartment. They made chitchat and asked about Sakura's life. Sakura didn't really reveal herself to the gang because she didn't really consider them friends. Some of them, but not all, unlike back in Japan. Hanna and Meiling talked about how unfortunate one of the veteran cheerleaders broke her leg. 

"Do you have to new x-men movie here?" Brad asked because the conversation was boring to him.

"It should be in the VCR," Sam said as she rewound the tape inside. 

"HEY EVERYONE!" Brad screamed on top of people's voices. "WE ARE WATCHING X-MEN THE MOVIE." People crowded in around the table and sofa. Sam hit play but it wasn't the movie. It was the 31st national cheerleading competition in Japan held just a few months ago. The screen showed about 10 girls in pink mini skirts and tops and 10 boys in white tops and black tights. 

"Oh, it's one of my videos," Sakura said. "I was watching it today, sorry." She said as she reached for the remote in front of Sam. 

"I want to see this," Meiling said. "I wonder how good are they."

"It's not really that interesting," Sakura said. Sam took the remote away from Sakura. 

"Why do you have that on video?" Sam asked.

"Probably wanna be one of them up there," Hanna murmured. The group laughed a little. Sakura didn't blush at all because what's on the video is more than enough. The music started and people started doing routines to fast upbeat mixes. (it's like in Bring It On. Just think of those cheerleading routines.) People were awed by what those cheerleaders could do: the heights of the throws, jumps, and the difficulties of the stunts. 

The group finished. The announcer came up to announce the winners to be the group that just performed. The Seijuu high school cheerleaders. 

"What's your high school's name in Japan Seijuu high?" Sam asked. The group silenced. 

Announcer: "Here's the captains of the winners. Miss……………and…………………

Author's notes: hope you all liked this chapter. It's kinda a quiet beginning. There are more exciting events coming up next. R&R! J


	4. Chapter 3

Hi again. Thanx to aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll the people who had reviewed. I luv you all very much. But let's continue with the story. I'm sure most of you have guessed who the captains were, if you didn't then you are going to find out now. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 3 A new beginning

Announcer: "Here's the captains of the winners. Miss Chiharu Mihara and Sakura Kinomoto! Congratulations to the Seijuu high cheerleaders!"

The entire room quieted down. 

"YOU were the captain of the best cheerleading squad in Japan?!" Hanna said with distaste. 

"Congrates! Always knew you had talents," Cameron said giving Sakura a peck on the cheek. 

"Whoa, and who's the babe co-captaining with you?" Michael said. Melissa gave him a play smack. 

"That's one of my good friend, Chiharu. You remember her don't you Syaoron?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, a mental image just popped out of nowhere of all the old gang in Japan. They look like they were 10. The image disappeared as quickly as it came. Sakura was confused. 

"Yeah, I remember Chiharu. The only person who could shut Takashi up," Syaoron amused. He missed Takashi and his friends in Japan. They were the ones who taught him how to loosen up from the clan business even though Sakura and Tomoyo were the only ones who knew about it.

"They are a couple now. It's rather fun seeing them together, since Chiharu always seems to be bickering at Takashi," Sakura said. She misses her friends and sometimes wished she never came to Hong Kong. But she knew that attending this school would look great on her college applications.

"Well, Syaoron, you seem to know lots of hot babes back in Japan. Why didn't you ever mention them?" Brad joked. The guys all laughed while the girls threw them a disapproving look. 

"We were all just good friends," Sakura said. 'I wished we were more than that, but I guess I was wrong."

Syaoron shuddered at her words. 'Just good friends? What does she mean?' 

"You know what guys? Let's do something else than watch home videos," Meiling said. She didn't enjoy the conversation very much. 

"Maybe truth or dare again?" Melissa asked. 

"Nah, that gets boring. We should do something more fun," Michael said. 

"Any ideas, Michael?" Sam asked. As much as she enjoyed seeing Hanna and Meiling get put down, she doesn't want people to start bothering Sakura. She knows Sakura hated to be at the center of attentions. 

"Maybe we could play some video games?" Brad suggested but it got booed down. 

"May spin the bottle?" Hanna said. She of course wanted to kiss Syaoron. 

"That's cool. Let's see, the bedroom's closet should work," Sam said. The gang agreed. 

"What's spin the bottle?" Sakura asked. Everyone was surprised. 

"I guess they don't have that game in Japan. Well, it's a game were you spin the bottle and whoever it pointed to, you have to spin 5 minutes in the closet with," Cameron explained with grin. He couldn't waited when he and Sakura get to be alone in the closet. 

"I don't think we should play it if Sakura doesn't know about it. She might find it…" Syaoron was cut off by people. He didn't want Sakura to lose her innocent or be taken advantage of. Even if it was just simply kissing. 

"Nonsense, she will be fine. Stop worrying," Sam said. The game started. Melissa spun and it landed on Michael.

"Perfect," Michael said as he led Melissa into the closet.

"What do you think they are doing?" Brad joked.

"Probably trying to bite each other off," Meiling answered. 

"Well that should be logical, considering they are a couple and everything," Sakura said. Everyone but Syaoron smiled and laughed at the comment. 

"You guys, quit it," Sam said as she was trying to stop laughing herself. 

"I think Sakura should spin next so she would know what's actually going on in there," Cameron said. He can't wait till the bottle pointed to him.

"No fair. I want to spin," Hanna said. Everyone knew she wanted Syaoron in a closet. 

"I don't think so," Meiling said. 

"Cat fight," Brad teased. Melissa and Michael came out with a satisfaction grin as Sam knocked the door to signal time was up. 

"Your turn," Sam said as she handed Sakura the bottle. Sakura flicked her wrist and the bottle spun around and around. It seemed forever before it started to slow down.

"Damn, girl, not that hard or none of us will get a turn," Sam teased. Some laughed. Some didn't. The boys all concentrated on when the bottle will stop. Some girls did too. The bottle finally stopped at a chestnut hair boy. 

"No way," Syaoron said. He was afraid he might loose control if he was so close to her alone. He didn't want Sakura to hate him. 'But she already does.' A tiny voice said. 

"No no no, no backing off," Sam pushed. She knew there was more than a friendship between the couple. Brad, Melissa and Michael all agreed while Meiling, Hanna, and Cameron objected. 

"LET US ASK SAKURA WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO!" Melissa screamed on top of the crowd. 

Sakura already knew there was a bit more than it seems with the game. But what could she do? She knew Syaoron the longest and trusts him over everyone there. 'It's safer with him than anyone else.' 'But are you sure that's the really reason?' a voice taunted. "I guess I won't mind. I guess maybe I'll get to know him all over again in five minutes." Some laughed. 

'I know what you are talking about but it seems like you have no idea what you just said.' Syaoron thought. He and Sakura was reliantly pushed into the closet by Brad and Michael. 

Sakura and Syaoron sat next to each other in the crowded, dark closet. 

"You have no idea what you were doing out there were you?" Syaoron asked. 

"I'm sure you could've done better, o great Syaoron," Sakura said sarcastically. 

"I know I could've."

"Well, I'm so sorry if I'm stupid, dumb, incompetent, unable to do anything, clumsy, scaredy little girl compared to you," Sakura screamed in Syaoron ear. 

"I never said any of that before."

"Yes you have." Syaoron threw her a confused look. He saw Sakura's face and understood. She was talking about when they first met each other. 

"We should talk in Japanese just in case people are eavesdropping," Syaoron whispered into Sakura's ear. His husky voice sent a chill down Sakura's spine. She nodded, unable to trust her voice.

(Everything else is in Japanese between the two until further noticed.)

"I'm sorry if I ever said those things. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and it was long before I knew you. You are none of those things as you proved to Yue, the world, and me while you were capturing the Clow cards. I don't want you to remember me as some mean street scum you knew," Syaoron whispered. His face was extremely close to Sakura's. He could feel Sakura's warm breath. 'God, she's still so enchanting after so many years. She could have me under her spell without trying.'

"I guess I overreacted a little," Sakura answered weakly under Syaoron's stare. She could feel the heat rising in her face. "So how's your life going since…you left Japan?" Sakura asked. 

"Not as well as you think," Syaoron answered. A silence fell upon the couple. Neither of them moving an inch. 

"Why did you leave?" Sakura said as she tried to control her tears. 'I never got to tell you about how much I cared. And now you care for someone else.'

"I had to. My family needed me. It was not by choice," Syaoron answered. He brushed away the tears coming down Sakura's cheeks. "I never wanted to leave you. You were the first real friend I had."

'Is that all I mean to you?' Sakura thought.

'I wish I could tell you what you really means to me.' Syaoron thought. 

Syaoron put his arms around Sakura's waist and in her hair. He pulled her closer. "Don't cry. It makes me sad to see you so unhappy." Sakura put her head on Syaoron's hard chest. 

"I was so sad when you left without a word, without saying goodbye."

"I didn't have a choice. I knew it would hurt more if you had to see me again before I go." 'And I probably not able to go back if I saw before I left.'

"But it would meant that you cared a little. Meant our friendship wasn't nothing in your eyes."

"It worth far more than anything possible." Syaoron said. A knock came from the other side of the closet door. 

The gang pressed onto the door to hear what's going in the closet. First they heard some shouting and then rapid yet soft Japanese. 

"Damn it, we can't understand what they are saying," Hanna cursed. Meiling could've pick up a few words from here to there but none of it really made sense. Her Japanese had been worsened since she was a kid. However, no one knew that Sam could've understood most of the conversation. Her family had trained her with advance Japanese. She, however, didn't really disclose anything she heard. 

"Sounds like they are having a deep conversation," Michael observed. 

"At least now you two don't have to worry about them sucking each other," Melissa giggled. The answer was for Meiling AND Hanna and the group knows it. Meiling was not happy that people are treating Hanna like Syaoron's girlfriend too. 

The group talked about what they could possibly talk about. Sam knocked after 5 minutes and the couple came out. Sam could be certain that Sakura had cried even though it was not visible to everyone else. 

"What did you guys do while we weren't looking?" Brad teased. 

"Nothing," Syaoron said forcefully. "We just talked. Relived some memories together."

"Right," Michael said. Everyone was a little skeptical. No girl could resist Syaoron and certainly there was something between this one and him. The game continued till midnight but neither Syaoron nor Sakura was hit or spun again. 

*****

A week had gone by since the party. Syaoron and Sakura had been on friendlier terms but they still kept their distances, uncertain what the other thought about that night. Sakura had became a part of the cheerleading team, easily beating everyone who was trying out for the replacement on the team. 

"Hi guys," Sam and Sakura greeted as they sat down at the usual table with the usual people. 

"Did you guys know that there's a talent show coming up in 2 weeks?" Melissa said excitedly. She loved to watch these kinds of events even though she never participates in them. 

"A few of the better girls on the dance team and I are putting on a show. I'm sure it'll win first place," Hanna said. The group teased. 

"Are you ladies going to enter too?" Cameron said sweetly. He still tried to charm Sakura.

"Definitely," Meiling said. "I don't know what I you can bet."

"I don't' know. I don't really have any talent….." Sakura said.

"Nonsense, you are wonderful at cheerleading and dancing. I'm sure you could do something," Cameron praised. 

"Sakura, you could sing the song your friends and you wrote, played, and singed that won 3rd place at Seijuu," Sam said. She heard one of the tapes before. 

"I don't' know," Sakura said doubtfully. 

"You should definitely try. What's the loss? You don't even have to prepare that much since you've done it before," Brad pointed out. 

*****

The crowd responded loudly to Hanna and her group of dancers. They were the best out of the ones that had gone. Meiling gritted her teeth. She did a play with a bunch of people but it didn't get nearly as much applause. Hanna threw her a triumph look as she came off the stage. 'That'll show Syaoron how much I am better than the little bitch Meiling.'

"Whoa, that was some performance!" Brad said as he jumped onto the stage. He's the official host of this talent show. "Now, the last, but not the least, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto singing _never had a dream come true._ (It's by S Club 7)

The curtain rose. The back of a chair was showing. The chair slowly turned toward the audience as the music started. 

Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering, Rachel, Tina & Hannah: (oh wondering),  
How it could be now, oh might have been, R,T&H: (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,

Sakura had turned completely facing the audience. She seemed emotionless.   


I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

Then her eyes met Syaoron's in the audience. She started to loosen up, less afraid. She sang to the music.   
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering R,T&H: (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, oh might have been R,T&H: (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,

'If only you knew who I wrote this for.'

'if only I was the one you wrote this for.'  


I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be 

She stood up and walked into the middle isle in the audience. She became a part of the music. Part of the song, no longer aware of the eyes of the other than Syaoron's.   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Girls: Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
Jo: You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering, R,T&H: (oh wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing, R,T&H: (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  


Highest emotion point. Sakura started come back to the world and walked back up stage. 

  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say, R,T&H: (never found the words to say),   
You're the one I think about each day, R,T&H: (you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.

The crowd exploded after Sakura finished. Everyone stood up. The reaction was equally great for her as for Hanna. 

"Boy oh boy, not only she wrote a fantastic song. Ms. Kinomoto can SING!" Brad came up applauding. 

Backstage, people are hugging Sakura. 

"You were great!" Sam said as she gave her a hug. Hanna threw Sakura a dangerous look.

"May the best person win," Hanna said coldly as she walked away. 

'Don't' worry about her. She's like that," Cameron said as he scooped Sakura up. "I know you are going to win."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she came down to the earth again. She wish it was Syaoron, who was scooping her up, but instead, he just gave a simple "good job" to her. 

All the contestants and the audience settled down as Brad begun to announce the winners of the talent show. 

"And now, the second place, and after a major showdown in the judges booth," Brad joked. The crowd laughed but the contestants were all nervous. "is………………"

Hope you liked this chapter. Since I had some free time so I decided to write chapter 3 a bit earlier. Hope you all liked it. R&R

~Lovie-chan


	5. Chapter 4

OH MY GOD! It must been weeks since I put up the last chapter! I had lots of HW and studies to do since it was the end of the quarter. Now it's spring break so I can get the story out faster!!! Thanx so much for all those who reviewed!!! ENJOY!

Also, I added something else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` this means change POV

One more thing, everythings in Chinese during conversations. I goofed up and forgot to tell you all that last chapter. But i think you all have figured that out since they were talking to people who didn't speak Japanese. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.

Chapter 4 A dance in disguise

"And now, the second place, and after a major showdown in the judges booth," Brad joked. The crowd laughed but the contestants were all nervous. "is Ms. Kinomoto." The crowd bursted with applause. 

Sakura was surprised for she didn't really expect to win anything. Brad gave her a pretty red trophy and a girl gave her a bouquet of assorted flowers.

First place, of course, went the Hanna and her group of girls. She walked to Sakura with triumph and said, "as I said, may the best person win." But Sakura didn't have to answer before people swarmed around the two winners, cutting them off. Sakura was secretly relieved by this. 

* * * * *

Sakura laid awake on her bed. Even though she did not win first place, the smile on Syaoron's face was worth it. 

Flashback

"You did wonderful!" Sam said as she rushed over to Sakura after she got her trophy. 

"Thanks. I don't think I would've done it without your encouragement."

"You sounded like an angel," a voice said from behind. Sakura saw a chestnut hair boy walk up to her. He gave her one of his rare smile.

End Flashback

* * * * *

"The annual winter wonderland dance is coming up in a week. As you all know, it is a dance of disguise. Tomorrow tickets will go on sale, dismissed," Sakura's homeroom teacher dismissed them. 

All mourning, Sakura couldn't concentrate because she wanted to ask someone about the winter wonderland dance. She had no idea what the teacher meant by a dance of disguise. Finally, it was lunch and she saw Sam with the usual crowd. She sat down beside Sam at the end of the table. The group greeted her in a cheerful manner. 

"Hi guys," Sakura smiled. "This mourning, Mrs. Liu said something about a dance in disguise?" she asked the gang.

"OH! It's the best dance every year other than the prom," Melissa said. "It's where people gets to choose a famous name in history and dress accordingly. Then they wear a mask that's bought from the school store to match your outfit. You go to the dance with a few of your close friends, but usually of the same sex. Then you meet other strangers there who you might know or don't. No one goes with a date so people don't feel left out."

"When you buy your tickets, you choose your character," Meiling said. 

"What characters are there?" Sakura asked. 

"Plenty," Brad said. "Anything from literature of history or movie star of anything. It doesn't matter." 

"Of course, people take off their masks at the end. That's how everyone gets to know each other without bias. Couples don't have to be together or even know what each other is wearing." Brad said. "And I hope at the end of the night I might find you dancing in my arms." Everyone either teased or groaned. Sakura blushed. 

"Thanks," I think' Sakura said. 

* * * * *

Sam and Sakura paid their 5 dollars for the tickets. Then they reached into a hat and choose out a character's' name. 

"What did you get Sam?" Sakura asked. 

"I'll tell you when we get in the car." 

They walked towards Sam's silver BMW Z3 convertible. 

"So what did you draw?" Sakura said as she settled in besides Sam. 

"Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. You?" Sam asked as she stepped on the gas. The car accelerated at an amazing speed. 

"That's an awesome character. I got Anastasia," Sakura answered. The car has already arrived at the apartment. 

"What are you going to wear?" Sakura asked as Sam and her settled into their own beds. 

"I have this long white silky dress with a matching girdle. I also have a lot of gold jewelry to wear. I probably need to go shop for a pair of white shoes. What are you going to wear?"

"I want to wear something similar to the blue sparkly dress Anastasia wore in the cartoon. I need to go shopping though."

"Let's go tomorrow after school. It's already Tuesday and the dance is on Saturday night."

"Ok."

* * * * *

After hours of preparation, Sakura and Sam arrived at the HuaFen High School Gym, where it is fully decorated and crowded with people of different costume. Sam is wearing a slim fitting silk white dress with many layers on the bottom. It doesn't have any sleeves but she has much gold jewelry on too. She has white sandals, which she spent hours looking for at the mall. She wore a white mask (the masks only covers the eyes) that matched her outfit. 

Sakura wore a long navy blue dress that has sparkles on it. Sam's sapphire necklace matches her outfit perfectly. She wore matching shoes and silver bracelet and watch on either wrist. She wore a navy blue mask with shiny beads on the frame. 

"What are we suppose to do here? Just go up to random people and talk?"

"Or dance. Anything goes here," Sam answered as she joined the dance floor. Sakura wander around the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Syaoron came in his prince charming outfit. He decided not to tell Meiling who he was so she wouldn't stick on him during the dance. This is so boring, I wonder who thought up this stupid dance,' Syaoron thought. Then, he saw a girl in a blue dress and mask standing alone. Something about her pulled him closer, as if he wanted to know her. 

"Hi," Syaoron said to the girl in blue. "Who are you?"

"Anastasia, you?" Her sweet voice is music to his ears. He couldn't help but stare at her. His heart beats faster by the second. 

"Prince Charming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Prince Charming." The dashing stranger answered Sakura. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sakura said. She could feel the blush creeping onto her face. Thank goodness I'm wearing a mask.' The DJ played a slow song. 

"Would you care to dance, princess?" the stranger asked. 

"I would love to, my prince." They advanced onto the dance floor and began to flow with music. Sakura was very nervous as the prince held her in his arms. Surprisingly, they didn't step on each other's feet so there wasn't any embarrassing moments. Sakura sighed in relief. 

As the night went on, Sakura became more relaxed and herself. Even though they don't know each other's name, she could tell that she already like him very much. Maybe I'm getting over Syaoron.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Syaoron became more relaxed and himself as the night went on. He could tell that he liked this girl, even though he had no idea what is her name. They seem to be able to talk about anything. Even though they disagree on a lot of things, Syaoron enjoys talking with her. He was able to laugh and enjoy himself with her. Maybe I'm getting over Sakura.' Syaoron had already decided that he would broke up with Meiling after the dance. Maybe she is going to be my wife but that's not for a long time. Might as well enjoy my life before it ends.' 

The dance had came to end before Syaoron wanted. He still have to ask for Anastasia''s name. Also, he had meant to ask her this question for a long time

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Syaoron asked. Anastasia looked surprised by this question.

"Nno." Before anyone could say anything else, someone wearing a toga jumped onto stage. 

"Yo man, it's time to unmask ourselves. Maybe you'll find someone you like, or someone you don't, standing besides you. Doesn't matter because this shows what your heart really wants."

Syaoron looked at the mysterious girl in front of him. This is it. The moment of truth, I just hope we can still be like this when we know who each other are.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura's heart pounded. She has been waiting for this all night. no matter who he is in real life, I'll like him just the same. I just hope he'll like me back too.' Sakura slowly took off her mask, but the guy with the toga interrupted her. 

"How about just one more dance for you gals and guys out there. Keep the suspense going for a few more minutes." Slow dance music started playing in the background.

"I guess we have to wait another dance to know each other's name," the prince said to Sakura. 

I feel like I've known you for eternity now.' "I guess," Sakura said as she placed her hands around his neck for a final dance. 

"I hope our friendship won't change after we know each other's identity," the Prince said. His amber eyes stared straight into Sakura's emerald-green eyes with sincerity.

"It won't," Sakura said. "I promise." She whispered into his ears. The song slowly died down. People around them started to relieve themselves of masks and disguises. "I guess it's time to show our face to each other," she said.

"Can I ask you one more thing before we do that?" the prince asked Sakura. 

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you?" the prince asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoron could see the confusion on Anastasia''s face as he asked the question. But surprisingly, she didn't give him an oral answer. She pulled his face toward her and their lips met. It was the most passionate kiss Syaoron had ever shared with anyone. It was like nothing Meiling and he had shared. He drew her nearer and held her tight around her waist. 

Finally, their lips separated. 

"Wow! That was... amazing," Syaoron said to the mysterious girl. 

"Well you're an amazing kisser," the girl said. Syaoron could see the blush on her face. He felt heat rose up in his face also. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is all happening so fast,' Sakura thought. I don't even know who he is and I'm already in love with him. And I thought coming to Hong Kong was a mistake. It definitely wasn't. Now I can move on with my life.'

"Can I take off your mask now?" a voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. 

"Only if I took of yours first," Sakura said to her prince. Her hands went around to the back of his head as she started to untie the mask. 

The mask fell off his eyes. Sakura gasped. She immediately pulled her hands away and ran toward the nearest exit. 

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry I couldn't make Sakura win first place but I wanted to develop her character so that people know she's not a power hog. Thanx to all the people who reviewed the last chapters and R&R please!!!!!!!!!

~Lovie-chan 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi, I decided to write this chapter up soon after because I've got plenty of time to kill and I know people are dying out there to know the ending of the last chapter. Thanx to those who have reviewed. :)

Chapter 5 -- Help is on the way.

The mask fell off his eyes. Sakura gasped. She immediately pulled her hands away and ran toward the nearest exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoron was surprised when 'Anastasia' started running away from him when his mask fell off. 

'Am I an enemy she has? I don't recall having any girl dislikes me,' Syaoron thought. It was true. All the female population is usually after Syaoron at the school. He chased after the girl out of the gym. 

When he went out of the back door toward the field, there was no one to be seen. 'Where did she go?' Syaoron ran towards the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura watched Syaoron ran towards the field from a tree afar. 'Why can't I just get over you?' Tears slowly tickled down her rosy cheeks. 

She came down the tree once she couldn't see Syaoron. She walked towards where Sam parked her convertible. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Sakura settled into the car. 

"Step on it," Sakura ordered. She didn't mean for it to sound snappish but it did. Sam didn't bother to retaliate. She stepped on the gas pedal and the car flew. 

The girls spent the car ride in silence. Not that they could hear each other over the howling wind anyway (the top was down). They've reached the apartment in record times. Sakura stepped out of the car before Sam had a chance to release the breaks. 

"Sakura…." Sam's voice trailed off as Sakura disappeared into the night. 

*****

Sakura had tried to avoid Sam's questions all weekend and rejected her every motion on going to the movies, mall or any other places with friends. She just wanted to be alone. 

Now comes Monday, a day that she couldn't stop. She has to face everyone again, to face him again. 

When Sakura sat down at the table, everyone was there. She could hear group discussing about the people they have met during the dance. 

"Oh, my GOD! Did you see the guy I was dancing was all night? He was SO HOT!" Hanna told the girls. 

"You mean that Hercules character?" Sam asked. 

"Oh, he **was** cute! I even got to dance with him," Melissa sighed. 

"Be careful bro, I think you might have some challenges ahead," Brad jokingly said to Michael. 

"Oh, I'm not worried. I had a GREAT time with this girl who seems to be Sleeping Beauty. She was awesome. I even got her number," Michael said as he took out a piece of paper. Melissa immediately snatched it out of his hands only to find it said, "fool ya!" in big bold prints. The group laughed while Melissa pretended to be mad at him. 

"What about you guys? Any hot girls?" Brad turned to the guys. 

"Oh lord, there was this one girl dressed as Pocohantas! Oh lord she has an awesome body." Cameron said. "Of course I was disappointed that I didn't get to dance with you even once." He said towards Sakura. 

"Just one girl? I think you're loosing your touch, Cameron" Sam said.

"Oh? What about you?" He asked back. 

"I believe the Hercules guy was cute, but he was a horrible dancer. ("But probably good in bed," Hanna said.) I believe that both Romeo and Elvis were very charming. What about you, Syaoron?" 

"I met the one of the most wonderful girls at the dance," Syaoron said. "She was beautiful inside and out."

"Looks like Michael isn't the only one with challenges ahead," Brad joked. 

Meiling just stared at her plate of food. "We're not going out anymore," she said quietly. But everyone caught her words. 

"Did I hear this right?!" Hanna said with excitement and suspicion. Everyone ignore that comment. An uneasy silence swept over them. Then immediately, people started to ask them what happened and when and how and on and on. Syaoron excused himself saying that he has to talk to the Physics teacher and Meiling excused herself because she needed to talk to her Pre-Calculus teacher. 

*****

"SYAORON! CONCENTRATE!" Sam screamed as the ball flew by Syaoron's feet. "We have a soccer game in 2 days and we can't afford anyone to be distracted during practice. Daydream outside practice." This is about the 3rd time Sam screamed at him. The whole team chuckled. Syaoron was not in the mood to concentrate on this bright Monday afternoon. 

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," Syaoron answered Sam weakly.

"Like that beautiful girl at the dance?" Cameron teased. He likes to put Syaoron down every chance he gets. 

"At least I don't have to grovel at someone's feet to get them to like me," Syaoron retaliated. 

"SHUT UP! The both of you get back to practice. Fight your petty argument later." Sam had lost her patience for them long ago. The boys went back to practice without saying anything more. 

*****

"Harsh practice today, heh?" Brad said to Syaoron in the locker rooms. 

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Sam had practically bite your head off. It's usually the other way around. You the serious one and she the distracted one."

"Well thank you for telling me that. I feel much better now." Syaoron said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. What's wrong? You're not the type who gets off key easily."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you know out of the friends you have I'm the most likely to help you." 

Syaoron didn't reply. Even though it was arrogant for Brad to say it out loud. It was the truth. He knew Meiling would always cling and be annoying every time he says anything. Michael and Melissa were to tangled up into their own lives to actually have time for anything else. Cameron hates his guts and Hanna just wants him for herself and would do anything (including sabotage and cheating). Sam would help him but he made her mad so he didn't think she was going to be all-helpful today. Brad _was_ the only person who would help him. Suddenly, Sakura's picture pop into his mind. 'Nah.' He thought. 'She doesn't even really likes me now. She's too busy being all friendly with Cameron and I'm sure Cameron had told her how unfavorable I am.'

"Come on Syaoron," Brad interrupted his thoughts. "We got a game to win in 2 days and we can't do it if you are all wishy-washy-mind-is-not-on-the-field."

"All right, but I have to be home at 7, or my mom will kill me."

*****

"Whoa, Syaoron. You're telling me that this babe dressed as Anastasia ran away when you took off your mask?" Brad asked in amazement. Syaoron nodded as he continued to eat his chocolate ice cream cone. "A GIRL ran away from YOU???? That's like insane. The girls in the entire school want to do you and this one ran away? This is too freaky to be true."

"Why does everyone think that no girl could resist me? I don't get where you guys get your information."

"Come on. You were rank the hottest guy in the school 3 years in a row. And you see the faces of the girls who you talk to are. They look like they have just been touched by god."

"Well this one looked like she had just seen the devil. Now you know at least one girl despises me."

"Maybe she not the type who go after popular guys. There are some shy girls like that. You say you like her right."

"Only a lot."

"Then I'll ask around. See if anyone knows who this girl is. Then you can woe her. I'm sure once you prove yourself to be a nice guy instead of your 'cool' reputation, she would like you." Syaoron thought about what Brad said. 'Maybe he's right. Maybe he's not as thick as we think he is. Well anything it worth a try.'

*****

"Sakura, you've been avoiding the subject all weekend. What happened at the dance? You looked like you've seen a ghost," Sam said as they were eating tacos for dinner. 

"Nothing, really. It was kinda boring," Sakura lied. 

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." 'Is that girl telepathic?'

"You're not looking at me in the eye." Sam pointed out the obvious. Sakura didn't reply. The telephone rang, which broke the silence. 

"Hello," Sam answered in a snappy voice. 

"Hi, it's Brad. Did I caught you in a bad time?" 

"Nah, I'm just having some dinner."

"Cool. I need to know someone's identity at the dance."

"The dance in disguise? Whose?"

"Yeah, that' the dance. I need to know someone who was wearing a blue dress and mask and is called 'Anastasia', you know? The last princess of the Russia Royalty."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because a friend asked. Do you know who she is or not?"

"Yes I do but I wanna know the whole story first." Sam said. 'If Sakura refuse to tell me what happened. Maybe Brad can.'

"It's kinda a secret. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Now can you please just do this favor for me?"

"Why don't you tell me the story without using any names and I'll tell you who she is." 

Brad thought about it for a moment. He knows how Stubborn Sam can be and he really needs to know this 'Anastasia''s identity. "Deal. Meet me tomorrow afternoon, after practice, in front of the flag pole."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Sam said as she hanged up. 

"Who was it?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh, just Brad. He needed some notes for History. Do you wanna go and rent a movie or something?"

"No, I need to finish my homework. Sorry," Sakura said as she went into the study room. She didn't feel like talking to Sam since she kept asking about what happened at the dance. 

'One way or the other. I'll know by tomorrow what's bothering you so much.' Sam thought.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to put this chapter up soon so I had to do it before fanfiction.net updated their page. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, this is the last chapter of this series (if you don't' count the epilogue). Hope you enjoy and THANX to all the people who have reviewed my work. I really, really appreciate it. It really helped me getting the stories out more quickly, knowing people wanted to read more. 

Standard disclaimer applies here. 

Chapter 6 The solution

Sakura was relieved when the school day past so peaceful. No one really bothered her about what happened at the dance. People just commented but no one really BOTHERED her. She settled down at her desk to finish her History homework and waiting for Sam to come back from Soccer practice. What she doesn't know is that…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo, Sam. Over here," Brad said as Sam walked out of the girl's locker room after practice. She was wearing sweats that say HuaFen High as was he. 

"Hi. So why do you wanna know?" 

"Man, you just jump right into business. Something tells me you are not the one for small talks." Brad commented on her tone of voice. 

"That's because I have lots of things to do back at home. Say something called homework. Unlike you, I don't plan to have a Soccer Scholarship to get me into college. I plan to use my mind to do that."

"Touché," Brad whistled. "So you wanna tell me who's the Anastasia girl?" 

"Not until I know why you wanted so bad. Then I might consider."

"You said you would tell me if I told you why. Not consider, will."

"Whatever."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Of course I do. Now can we cut the pre-show so we can get the show on the road?"

"Okay. Here's the deal. One of my friends met her at the dance in her Anastasia costume. And they talked and he kinda likes her now."

"Then how come he didn't get her name? He's not that stupid right?" Sam raised an eyebrow. 

"Wait 'til I finished the story, will you?" Brad said with a touch of impatience. Sam signaled him to continue by waving her hands. "Okay, so he likes her and he said he thought she liked him also. But when he took off his mask to tell her who he is but she just dashed off."

"So you're telling me that a girl ran away from SYAORON? The Syaoron on our team?" Sam said with disbelief. 

"That was my reaction too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoron took a long time getting dressed today. He didn't feel like going home and being yelled at by his family for breaking up with Meiling. He wanted to talk to Brad again. Surprisingly, Brad was not just the jokester everyone thought he was. He was a really good listener and friend. But today, Brad insisted that he had something urgent to do after practice. Syaoron sighed and swung his bag over his broad shoulders. He walked out of the empty locker room. He was the last one there.

As he begun losing his thoughts about what happened at the dance. He heard some murmuring behind a bush. He didn't bother to look into it until he distinctly heard the word "Anastasia". His heart jumped. He decided to see what's going on. 

He heard Brad's voice say, "Are you going to tell me who she is now?"

"Okay, okay. A deal's a deal." Sam's voice said with annoyance. "Anastasia was Sakura's costume. The dress was the dress I helped her picked out."

"No way! Sakura's costume?" Brad was amazed. Syaoron felt dazed. 'Sakura? But how come I didn't sense her magic?' 'Because you were too busy drooling over her.' A little voice in his mind said. 'Does this mean she doesn't like me at all? Not even as friends? The least she could've done was letting me know who she was?' His heart ached at this thought. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. He could hear Sam and Brad were coming toward him. He climbed onto a tree and hid. He didn't came out until the two was out of sight. 

*****

Sakura was relieved when the Friday had arrived. The school now cooled down about the gossip of the Dance in Disguise. She could still hear a few questions now and then but it usually dies down pretty quickly. As the last bell rang, Sakura approached her locker just like everyone else. When she opened it, a note in black paper felled out. She picked it up but it didn't say who was it from on the outside. Inside, the note said:

Sakura, can you meet me at the oak tree next to the soccer field after school? I need to talk to you about something really important. 

The note was not signed in any way, shape, or form. 

'Strange,' Sakura thought. 'Who could it be? Most of the people I know are either in cheerleading practice or soccer.' She was still thinking about whom could it possibly be when she arrived at trunk of the tree. 

"Wow, a person who can be later than me. This is a surprise," Sakura said to herself when she saw no one at the tree.

"I don't think that's possible, Sakura," a voice said from above the tree. 

"Wh…who are you?" Sakura trembled. She didn't like people who were, well, mysterious about who they were. They could be killers or stalkers or…

"It doesn't matter. The question is, who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with her face pointed straight up the tree. 

"We want to know what happened at the dance," a new, higher voice said. Now Sakura was really getting scared. 

"You know what? I'm just going to go because I don't really wanna talk about it…."

"Why? Because maybe you are running away from your feelings?" the first voice said.

"What would you know?" Sakura was not afraid anymore. She's angry now. 

"Because your body languages tells other people a lot of things." The second voice said. 

"What do you see then?"

"I see a confused young girl who's thinking with her brain instead of her heart."

"And is that bad?"

"In a relationship? It could be deadly." The first voice said. He or she gave an evil laugh. A chill went down Sakura's spine. She didn't have good feeling about this. "Now, are you going to tell us or not?" the voice said wickedly.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's the half of the team?" Syaoron asked as he came out of the field. 

"Sam said she wanted to train one half while you train the other. She said it's more efficient this way." Roger said. 

"I think not. We are a team therefore we have to work together. Who said anything about dividing up?" Syaoron said. He was already in a bad mood because he still had no idea who his dream girl is AND now his co-captain didn't inform him of an important change that he objects. 

"Well, tell that to her," Cameron said smugly. He loved to see Syaoron pissed. "No need to blame us. It was your responsibility to communicate with your co-cap."

Syaoron ignore that remark. "You guys just warm up and do some drills on your own while I go find Sam and the others." He said as he started running to the track field, where soccer players practice if the lacrosse team needed their field. 

BAM!

He crashed into someone, hard. 

"Oh sorry," Syaoron said as he recovered his head. "I wasn't looking." He stood up and helped the other person up. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" He said with surprise. Sakura didn't answer him. He saw the fear in her eyes and tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He said in a softer voice as he drew Sakura into his arms. She sobbed in his arms. 

"I'm so stupid. I make the most stupid mistakes and…and I need some st...strangers in a t…tree to…o help me. Even though… they are so mean and scary, everything they say is the truth…"

"Shh," Syaoron said as he put his index finger on her lips. "Don't cry. We all make mistakes. The mistakes make us stronger." He held Sakura closer. 

'He makes me feel so safe. I want to be like this forever.'

'I want to hold her forever. It feels so right.'

Sakura buried herself in his arms in silence. They stood there for forever (maybe like half an hour or something). 

"Syaoron?" Sakura raised her head to meet his amber eyes. 

"Hmm?" 

"The girl you meet at the dance was…."

"You, I know." Syaoron gave her a special smile that was only for her. 

"How did you…?" But Syaoron's lips silenced hers as they joined. Sakura felt weak at her knees but Syaoron's strong arms at her waist supported her. 

They kissed 'til they ran out of oxygen. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Syaoron began to apologize but it was Sakura who silenced him with a kiss of her own. Only this time, she was prepared. They deepened the kiss so hard that Syaoron fell on his back with Sakura on him, still kissing. 

"Did I hurt you?" Sakura asked as she rested her head on Syaoron's chest. 

"It's worth it," Syaoron said as they started losing themselves in passionate kisses again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Success!" Sam said as she and Brad looked at the couple from a nearby bush. They slapped a high five.

"What can I say? I am just so good," Brad said with arrogance. 

"Don't forget it was my idea, genius," Sam teased. She and Brad came out from behind the bush. 

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Sam teased as she accidentally stepped tripped over Syaoron's legs. Sakura and Syaoron looked up to see who it was. 

"And looks like it's something good," Brad said. "Getting it on, Syaoron." He gave Syaoron a thumb up. 

Syaoron and Sakura stood up immediately trying to wave off the embarrassment from being caught making out by their friends. 

"Sakura, sweetie," Sam said as she did some signals with her hands on her shirt. Brad was laughing his head off because as Sakura saw as she looked down, her shirt was not quite on right due the roughness of making out. Syaoron and she blushed into scarlet red. 

"Why aren't you in uniform to practice?" Sakura finally said as they were recovering from the embarrassment. 

"hmm……"now it's Sam and Brad's turn to get a little nervous. Syaoron and Sakura eyed them.

"Well, we came to find you guys because we couldn't find you during practice," Sam said quickly.

"But why aren't you in sports wear?" Syaoron said suspiciously. Finally, it clicked to him what happened. "No you didn't!" He said suddenly. He chased Sam and Brad down the soccer field. 

Poor Sakura, she still didn't get why they were running from Syaoron. That's a good thing to Brad and Sam because they don't want Sakura chasing after them too. 

There will be an epilogue after this. But this is really the end. Hope you all liked the story and R&R please!!

~Lovie-chan


	8. Epilogue

Hi guys, this is going to be the last part of my 1st fanfic. I'm so glad so many people enjoyed the story. Thanx to all those who have review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

Epilogue

Ring! Ring!

Sakura struggled to the phone with Syaoron's lips on every part of her body. 

"S…syaoron, I..i have to t…tak..ke this ca..call," Sakura said between Syaoron's kisses. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She giggled because Syaoron was tickling her by planting kisses on her stomach. 

"Hi, is Sakura there?" a voice said from the other end. 

"This is she," Sakura said with rapid breath, now Syaoron's nibbling at her neck. 

"Hello, my daughter."

"Father! Why are you calling?" Sakura sat up immediately, making Syaoron falling on the floor. 

"Summer vacation is in one week, are you coming back?"  
"Yea, of course." Syaoron waved his hands no but Sakura wanted to go back.

"Good, then call me when you buy the tickets, see you soon."

"Bye, daddy," Sakura put done the phone. 

"I thought we would do something together in the summer," Syaoron complained as he sat up on the floor.

"We can go back to Japan together," Sakura said. 

"I'm not sure…."

"Come on!"

*****

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Syaoron said as he and Sakura were getting off the plane at Tokyo international. 

"Because you love me very much," Sakura said as she gave him a kiss as they walked to baggage claim. 

*****

Ding Dong! 

"Hi daddy!" Sakura said as Mr. Kinomoto opened the door. She gave her dad a big hug. 

"How's my little girl?"

"Wonderful!"

"Hi Kaijuu, how was Hong Kong?" Touya said as came outside with Yukito. 

"Hong Kong is one of the most beautiful city! It has the best museums and…."

"Who's that?" Yukito pointed to the brown eye boy standing next to her. The Kinomotos now just noticed the new comer. 

"Oh, it's my boyfriend, Syaoron," Sakura said as she gave Syaoron a kiss on the cheeks. 

"NOT THE CHINESE BRAT!!!!" Touya said as he started chasing after him. Everyone just laughed. 

'It's going to be an awesome summer,' Sakura thought. 

The END

Lovie-chan


End file.
